My new Christmas Wish
by monkey87
Summary: Sonny's goal was to say Merry Christmas to everyone before they left for the holidays. The last person on her list is Chad. She is determined to tell everyone!As she drives him home,Sonny find's out not everyone's Christmas isn't all as 'merry' as her's


**Hey guys, It's been such a long time! Oh my gosh it's almost Christmas, and I last published a story in August. You see, I've been working on lot's of stories, trying to fit all the pieces togeather and make them work. And I was looking at my profile, and I saw that I havn't done anything since the summer! But I'm working on a major piece right now, so I've been quit busy. I've also developed this wierd obsession with Casper the ghost...So, as a Christmas present, I thought I would give you guys a Channy one-shot! It's more of a Christmas wish/ New Year's resolution type of story, more so aiming at the Christmas wish part.. And in return could you guys give me reviews as a gift?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I closed and locked the door to my dressing room as I walked down the halls. Today So Random! performed our holiday special and after the show everyone left for the holidays. We usually got off at four, but today we got off at two. I was the last to leave from the set.<p>

I wondered around a bit, not ready to go home even if I was excited for all the holiday fun I would have with my family and friends. Actually, before I left I was hoping to catch up with Chad. I wanted to wish him a Merry Christmas, seeing as he was the last person on my list. I havn't seen him around latly either.

After making many rounds around the studio's, and saw no sign of him I decided it was best I go. My mother and I were flying out to Wisconsin tonight at ten, and I still needed to finish packing. Procrastinating is one of my many flaws. I made my way out to the parking lot, and to my convinence, I saw Chad on the other side of the lot. I smiled and decided to finally give him my wishes.

As I walked over I noticed something was wrong. He was kicking his car's tires, (HIS CAR), and spitting out random angry words.

"Chad," I asked. He spun around and saw me. "Oh, hey Munroe. What are you still doing here?" He grumbled before repeating those angry words to his car again.

"I was looking for you actually." I said, and heard him scoff before turning to look at me. I noticed he had his smirk put in place, and the thought of him putting his problem aside to pester me with questions that made me sound like an idiot made me feel annoyed and oddly flushed.

"Oh were you now," he leaned back against his car. "And just why were _you, _Sonny Munroe, looking for _me, _Chad Dylan Cooper?" His snarky attitude was biting into my mood.

"Well, why are you still here?" I asked in return. He gave a smal laugh.  
>"I lost my keys, and I don't have the spare. My brother does."<p>

"Call him then." I said, he stared at me. "I can't. My phones dead, and he is driving in from Vancouver today." He sighed all while staring at me.

"Well, if you want I could drive you home. Then when you see your brother you can both come down here and get your car." His stare kept my gaze.

"You'd really do that Sonny? I mean, for me?" I gave him a look that said _'your retarded'.  
><em>"Of course! It's Christmas...I'm just doing a good deed." He smirked again.

"How do I know you just want t find out where I live to stalk me?" I gave an agitated sigh and turned around. "Fine, don't take the offer. You can stay out here all night-" Hurried footsteps caught up with my stride.

"Hey, I didn't say I was turning down the offer." Now it was my turn to smirk.  
>"That's what I thought."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you live so far out of the city?" I asked, while driving along the courty side.<p>

"Despite being one of the biggest stars in Hollywood," I rolled my eyes. "I like the quiet." I didn't blame him. The life of a star wasn't all what is seems. "Anyway, don't worry. It's just ten minutes away." I nodded. From the corner of my eye, I saw him watch me.

"So what are your plans?" I heard him ask. I looked at him for a second before turning my eyes back on the road. "I'm flying out to Wisconsin tonight with my mom. Were going to my grandparents house. They own a huge farm, so they have a really big house. All my family comes and we all get togeather. It's nice actually." I smiled at the thought.

"Does sound nice..."I heard him say slowly. I looked over at him. He looked distant. "What are your plans?"

"Nothing much. Me and my brother will be mostly alone, my parents are big time business people so they might not be home." No family on Christmas? I felt my heart throb.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, you still never answerd my question." I looked over with confusion written all over my face.

"What question?"

"Why you were looking for me." I smiled and blushed, I couldn't help it. I could still feel his eyes burning into the side of my head, and I was embarrassed to admit why I was searching for the big-headed actor.

"Well-"

"Turn left up here. Sixth house down on the right. The one with the red door." I nodded, and kept an eye out. This neghior hood was different from what I expected. It looked like it came out of a story book. And the houses wern't even that big!

"Nice nieghbor hood." I whispered. He nodded. I pulled into the drive way, and put my car in park. "Well Chad, I'll see you after the holidays." He didn't move.

"Answer my question first." I sighed. "Alright! I was looking for you becase you were the only one I didn't say Merry Christmas to. I was looking for you almost all week because I would have felt guilty if I didnt say it so..." I looked over to him, my hands still on the wheel. "Merry Christmas Chad." I expected to see a look of amusment at my corny rant, but instead I saw...Well I don't know how to describe it.

"Chad? A-are you okay-" He tackled me with one of the biggest hugs I have ever gotten. Even by my family and were all huggers! But it was...Nice. So I grabbed hold of him and hugged him back.

He let go and faced me. "Thank you Sonny," he whispered. "For what?"

"You are my only friend that wished me a Merry Christmas. No on else did, not even my parents. Only you and my brother." I felt my eyes bulge. Coming from such a close and loving family, and being a loving person I wasn't used to this.

"Really? Wait- you consider me a friend?" He nodded, "yeah, why wouldn't I? Even if we don't get along..." I smiled at him. "Thank you Chad." He gave me a small smile before turning to open the door. Just before he got out he looked back and said my name.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas," and kissed my cheek. He got out and walked into his house. I sat there for thirty seconds before putting my car in drive, and beginning my ride back home. I rode there with a smile and three things on my mind.

_1. So excited for Christmas!_

_2. I still have to pack! _

_And 3. My new Christmas wish is to get closer to Chad Dylan Cooper._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was so short. I loved it, even if it was cheesy :) Well, Happy Holidays to you all, and hope you all have a great time with your families!<strong>

**Lot's of Holiday cheer from:**

**~mokey87~**


End file.
